I'd Perfer Not To Be Rescued
by tearitapartx3
Summary: Troy is a psychologist. What happens when an old classmate comes in with a problem, let's say, abusive relationships? Will they let Troy help them, or push him away?
1. Chapter 1

Troy is a psychiatrist. What happens when his old classmate comes in with a problem, like abusive relationships. Can he help them, or just make things worse?

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing  
Authors Note: New story! I appreciate whoever read/reviewed/enjoyed 'Waste Of Time'. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing :) x3Hope you enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Troy walked into an office. "Bolton. Get over here." His boss called over. He sighed as he walked out of his office and to his boss who was sitting in a chair at his desk. "We had to let Johnson go." 'Doesn't suprise me, Johnson is horrible' Troy thought but he just nodded, afraid of what the news was next. "We need you to take one of his clients." "Yes sir." He said as he was handed a clipboard. He put it under his arm and walked back to his office. He set it down and looked at the clock, only fifteen minutes until this client comes in.

Troy was a psychiatrist. He had a great job and it was something he enjoyed. He was depressed though. He looked around at all of his coworkers, who were married and had kids. Sure he was only 26, but he still didn't even have a girlfriend. Ever since college there has been a gap in his heart.

He stared at the clipboard. "Shit." He said outloud, causing the office across the hall from him to look over at him through the open door. "Sorry." Troy mumbled under his breath. He took another look at the clipboard to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Name: Gabriella Montez

He read on a little further. Post-traumatic Stress Disorder? This couldn't be right. He sat there and stared at the clipboard for another five minutes. He hid his hands in his face and leaned against his desk. He heard the door open, it was Gabriella. 'She's early. That's Gabriella alright' Troy thought to himself, almost afraid to look up. There she stood, dressed in black pants and a pink dress top, carrying a tote bag under her right arm. He looked up. "T-Troy?" Gabriella asked, fully unaware that Johnson had been fired. Troy gave a faint smile, "H-Hey Gabriella." She sat there, eyes wide open. 'Shit' They both thought in their heads. "I-I've got to go." Gabriella said as she walked out. Troy got up and ran to the door. He grabbed Gabriella's arm, causing her to jump. "Don't leave." She nodded and sat down in a chair. Troy sat in a chair and grabbed his clipboard.

"Wow. This is kind of embarassing." Gabriella said as she was turning red. She never thought that the next time she'd see her old highschool love was in a meeting with her psychiatrist. She sat in front of her old boyfriend. "Pretend it's not even me." Troy said throwing his arms out a little and smiling. 'Same old Troy.' Gabi thought as she smiled.

Troy looked down at the clipboard. No notes. No wonder why Johnson was fired. The only thing that Troy knew was PSTD. 'It could be anything' Troy thought as he flipped through many papers. "Well, Gabriella. Why are you here?" He said as he flipped through the papers again. "Isn't it all right there?" Gabriella asked, pointing to the clipboard. Troy shook his head and laughed, "No notes. Doesn't suprise me he was fired." Gabriella laughed a little bit. She sat there and played with the ring that was on her finger. Troy recognized that ring. It was the ring he gave her for their two year anniversary. He smiled a bit. "Well." She began, covering the ring once she noticed Troy spotted it, "Every relationship I had been in was... abusive." Troy sat there. He raised his eyebrows, "Every relationship?" He asked. "Shut up Troy. You know what I mean." She said, trying to avoid the fact that this was Troy. Troy was writing all of this down, "And how many relationships had that been?" She held up three fingers. He nodded as he wrote it down. "What kind of abuse?" Troy asked, looking up at Gabriella. "I could kill Johnson for not writing all of this down. Uhm. Two physical abuse and one sexual." She said, turning red. Troy just sat there and stared at his exgirlfriend.

He stared at he long brown hair and her deep brown eyes. 'How can anyone hurt her?' Troy said, feeling guilty for them breaking up. But she was the one who broke up with him. He sighed. "Uhm. Are you on any medications?" She nodded, "Zoloft." He nodded as he looked back down at the paper. "When was your last good sleep." Gabriella laughed, "Highschool?" Troy raised his eyebrows and looked up at her. Gabriella wasn't kidding. He wrote that down. "Nightmares or just insomnia?" Troy asked, not looking up at her. "Both, I guess." Gabriella said, sitting there, still fiddling with the ring. "Uhm. Troy, it's time for me to leave." She said looking at the clock. Troy smiled and stood up. "I'll see you next week then?" Gabriella asked as she stood up from her chair. Troy nodded, "If you need anything, then call me." He said grabbing the business card from his desk. 'Or if you just want to hangout' Troy added in his mind. Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Troy." And she walked out.

Troy sat back in his chair. "What in the Hell just happened?" He muttered to himself.

----

At home he picked up his cellphone and dialed Chad's number. "Hey man!" Troy said as he threw his bags down and flopped down on the black couch. "Hey Troy! What's up with you lately?" Troy sat there, still shocked about earlier that day, "Nothing. Hey is Taylor around?" Chad laughed, "We haven't talked for 2 weeks and you're trying to pick up my wife?" "Chad, this is serious. I have to talk to her." "Yeah, Yeah." Chad said as he pulled the phone away from his head, "Taylor!" Troy laughed as he heard a 'I'm right here Chad, you don't have to fucking scream'.

"Hello?" Taylor asked. "Hey. Have you kept in touch with Gabriella?" He asked, hoping for some answers. "Uh oh, here we go. Yes I have." Troy sat there and looked at the ceiling. "Would you happen to know about her past relationships." Taylor laughed, "Troy, I'm not telling you all of this. You should hear it from her yourself." Troy took a deep breath in, "I did." Taylor practically screamed, "You mean you guys actually talked?" Troy let out a slight 'mhm'. "What happened?" Taylor said. "Oh it was so romantic." Troy said sarcastically, "She was my client." Taylor let out a slight gasp, "UhOh." She said, "So you know about... it." "Kinda. She didn't really say anything about it, even though that's the whole reason why she's there. Care to talk?" Troy asked. "Why don't you come over. You and Chad have to catch up anyways." Troy looked at the clock, 7:04. "Sure. I'll be right over."

Troy grabbed his keys and slipped his shoes back on. He climbed in his Ford Escape and drove 20 minute to Chad and Taylors apartment. He knocked on the door and waited there. Chad opened the door, "Hey!" Chad said pulling him into a hug. Troy nodded his head, "Hey." Taylor rushed up to Troy and hugged him, "It's good to see you." Troy let out a slight smile, "It's like a reunion." He laughed. "If you want a reunion, go down the stairs. Kelsie is down there." Troy raised his eyebrows, "No way." They nodded. "Coffee anyone?" Taylor asked as she headed to the kitchen. Chad and Troy both took up the offer and headed to the living room. They waited until Taylor came back to the living room to begin talking.

"So, what all did she tell you." Taylor asked, stirring in cream and sugar into her coffee. "Just that she had 3 abusive relationships. That's about it." Taylor nodded, "Abusive? Is that what she calls it?" Troy looked confused, "The third guy just about tried to kill her?" Troy's heart stopped. "Are you serious?" Taylor nodded, "Afraid so. The guy went nuts when she left town. That's why she's back here." Chad just nodded and drank he coffee. "I can't believe this. I feel so bad." Troy said, staring at the ground. "Well, it's not your fault." Troy shrugged.

Troy went home an hour later and grabbed his old scrapbook. He flipped the pages. There were pages filled with basketball, and pages full of the gang, and then there were 6 pages of picture of just him and Gabriella. He smiled. He flipped to the back of the book where everyone had signed a page.

Troy - You are an amazing person. Don't ever change! Sharpay

Bolton- You're a cool kid. Don't stop playing basketball. Good luck with everything, and keep in touch. -Jason

His heart froze as he came upon a long paragraph. The handwriting became foreign to him over the past couple of years. No letters from her, no sweet notes left on his desk when she'd leave in the mornings. He sat there and read it.

_Troy Alexander Bolton,  
You are amazing. I don't know what'd I do without you. I wish  
you the best of luck with your life, and I only hope I am right there  
beside you for whatever you expirience. Yale will be full of new  
memories awaiting to happen. I love you with all of my heart,  
and I always will.  
Yours Always, Gabriella Montez_

He sat there. He regretted not trying harder in school. Maybe he would have gotten in to Yale. Maybe he would still be there with Gabriella. Maybe he wouldn't have to waste his nights laying there in dissapointment and thinking about her. There wasn't one night where she didn't cross his mind. He knew it was impossible though. It could never be.

He sighed as he flipped the page and continued to read what Taylor, Chad and Ryan wrote. He closed the book and set it on the table next to his bed. He rolled over on his side and reached to turn off the light. 'Yours Always' Troy repeated in his head. "Yeah Right." He said out loud.

* * *

**Kind of long I guess. Review me and tell me if I should keep going or not. x3 Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : i o w n n o th i n g  
Authors note : Quick update kinda, but I'm kinda getting into this one. Nothing really planned, just going with the flow. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Troy walked into his office the next day. It was going to be an easy day, he only had one client. But he still had a lot of work to do. After his client walked out the door he rushed to his boss' office. He held in his hand the clipboard that was full with notes on Gabriella. "Sir, do you know if Johnson left any more papers on Ms. Montez?". His boss raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "I see you've taken an interest in Ms. Montez." Troy froze. 'You have no idea' he thought and grinned to himself. "Just trying to get to know my clients, sir." The boss sat there, "I see. You can check Johnsons' office. Good luck." "Thank you." Troy said as he headed to Johnsons' office.

He checked through everything, the drawers and the cabinets. Finally he came across a folder. It only had one paper, but it was for Gabriella. He took it back to his office. He shut the door and sat back in his big black chair. He swivled in it, just as a child would do when they would be put in a chair that spins, and read the paper. It was a survey that they had their clients take, just to know them a little better. The answers were brilliant, just like her. Half of them were medical questions like medication, sleep and such, but some of them were in depth. Like for instance 'What do you regret most?' Troy's heart stopped when he seen 'Going to Yale and leaving behind everything that ever mattered to me'. He froze there and reread it. And reread it. He continued to read. 'Last time you were happy: High School. It was amazing. Everything went downhill from there'. And then the big shocker came in. 'When you think of happiness what do you think of: I think of East High. In more detail a certain boy I went out with. He was the only person who ever made me feel special'. Troy sat there and a slight smile crept upon his face. "Bolton. You can leave now." His boss said, interrupting his thought. Troy nodded and packed up his bags. 6 o clock already? Where did the day go?

Troy's stomach growled as he pulled out of the parking lot. He went to Panera Bread, only to realize that Gabriella's car was sitting in the parking lot. He could see her through the window. He continued driving down to Quizno's, which was a few stores away. He ordered a Honey Mustard Chicken and Bacon sandwich. He got a pop and paid and left. He went to his car and took a bite of the sandwich. It was delicious. You know heaven? Kinda like that. He put the car in drive and drove off.

As soon as he stepped inside the house he got calls from Chad. He ignored them. He was extremely tired and wasn't in the mood to talk. He was shocked. But more importantly, he couldn't wait for the next day. He turned on TV to watch the basketball game. It was Miami Heat against the Detroit Pistons. He smiled as he looked at the score to find Pistons winning. Before the game was over, he headed to bed. He changed into some pajama pants and crawled under the blankets.

It was a week later. He woke up at 7. He was grateful everyday that he didn't have to wake up extremely early to go to work. It was only a block away from his apartment, and he didn't have to be in until 8. He jumped in the shower and towel dried his hair. He threw on some dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. He put on cologne and brushed his teeth. He spent a little too much time on how he looked and missed breakfast. He ran out to his car and went to work. He got there just in time for his first client. That had to be the slowest appointment ever. They sat there and cried the whole entire time. But that was what he was paid to do. He had a break. He decided to go through some papers. Then at 11, Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Gabriella." He said as he smiled at her. "Hi Troy." They sat there for a minute. "Have things gotten any better since the last time we met?" Troy asked as he got a pen from his drawer. "Not really." She said as she played with her bracelet that dangled off of her wrist. She was nervous. "Have you slept at all?" She shook her head and looked at the ground. The look of pain in her eyes made Troy want to cry. He couldn't sit here and watch the woman he loves be hurt like this. He needed to be there for her, as more than someone she makes appointments with. Troy sat there for a minute writing. "Have you talked to anyone else besides me or Johnson about this?" She nodded a little, "Taylor." "Is that it?" Gabriella let out a slight laugh, "Well, it's Taylor. Everyone probably knows by now. I'm surprised you didn't... Did you?" Troy shook his head. "That's amazing. Back in high school she spread rumors like it was nobodies business." Gabi laughed. "I miss it." Troy blurted out, not knowing it was out loud. "Me too." They sat there for a minute. "Anyways. What about your mom. Have you told her?" She sat there and shook her head. "Why not?" "She died Troy." They sat there in an awkward silence. After a few more questions, Gabriella was on her way.

After a few more interviews the day was done. On his way home, Troy got a call on his cell phone from an unknown phone number. "Hello?" "Troy?" It was Gabi. This brought a smile to Troy's face. "What's wrong?" "Can you come pick me up?" "Sure, where are you at?" "Chad's." "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." "Thank you." "Bye." Troy sped to Chad's place. He wanted to know what made her voice sound so nervous. He wanted to know why she sounded so frightened. He pulled up to Chad's apartment building and rushed to their door. Taylor was sitting there holding Gabriella and Chad was pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?" Troy said, wondering why the room was quiet and full of tears. "Alan, Gabriella's exboyfriend is flying out here. Listen man, he knows about Taylor and her being close, this will be the first place he checks. Can you take her with you?" Troy nodded as he helped Gabriella up. He brought her into a hug. She took a deep breath in. A mix of Troy's cologne and shampoo, just like high school. It suddenly calmed her. She grabbed her purse and a bag full of clothes, which Troy took from her and they headed out to the car.

Gabi sat with her hands on her lap and looked outside. "Thanks Troy." Troy smiled at her, "It's no problem." The ride home was silent. He pulled up to his apartment and grabbed her bag. He opened the door for her and she got out. They took an elevator up to the 9th floor and Troy opened the door. To Gabriella's surprise, it was nicely decorated. "Well. This is it." He said as he continued to walk. "This is the living room, this is the kitchen, here is the bathroom, here is my room, and this is where you will be staying." He said as he opened up the door to reveal a nice guest room. He set Gabriella's bag on the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?" She shook her head. She looked around. She was afraid, and Troy could tell. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Listen, everything will be okay." Gabi looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." Troy smiled at her. There was no way that Troy was going to let anyone touch Gabriella, and she knew that too. "I'm going to watch TV. You can come if you want." "Okay." Was all that Gabriella said as she followed Troy out of the room and onto the comfortable black couch. Every time someone would walk past the door in the hallway, Gabriella would jump in fear. Troy got up and dead bolted the door and locked every lock on it. "It's okay, I promise."

Night soon approached, and Troy was happy it was Saturday. He could sleep in. He was up all night though worrying about Gabriella. He knew she was not sleeping. He got up to use the bathroom only to find Gabriella up getting a drink of water. "Troubles sleeping?" Troy said, startling her. She nodded. Troy could still see the fear in her eyes. He sat up with her while she finished the water. He led her to his room where she crawled under the blankets and Troy followed her. She curled up to Troy and finally felt safe when he put his arms around her. He felt her relax alot. He sat up and watched her all night, and around 4:30 she finally fell asleep. Troy didn't bother setting an alarm. It was his day off, and he needed the sleep.

He woke up at 10 the next morning. Gabriella was just waking up too. He smiled at her. "Sleep okay?" He asked as she stretched out a bit. "You have no idea." She smiled, "That's a record 5 and half hours, which is five hours more than last night." He just laughed. "What?" She asked. "I've missed you." Those were the words she needed. Those were the words that made her feel special. Those were the words that made her worries go away. "I've missed you too." She smiled at him.

* * *

**Not as long as the last one, but still kinda long. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing.  
Authors Note: Happy Easter everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone is liking it. I wasn't sure about it at first.**

Oh and thanks to lipshake I am now informed that Troy wouldn't be a psychiatrist, but a psychologist. I probably should have known that since that is what my sister is going to college to become. So change his job to psychologist. Thanks once again Lipshake!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Troy got up out of bed. "Breakfast?" He asked Gabriella. She shook her head no. "Gabriella, you have to eat. This isn't healthy." She laughed a bit as he gave her a sad face. She took the hand that he reached out to help her up. He walked her to the kitchen. "Now, do you want eggs or pancakes?" Troy asked went through his fridge. "Pancakes?" Gabriella asked. He nodded and pulled out ingredients and a bowl. He mixed everything together and poured it onto a pan. He sat against the counter and looked at Gabriella who was sitting down at the table. "So, what else have you been up to?" She shrugged, "Nothing. College was a bore." Troy nodded, "What did you end up majoring in?" She sighed, "Health. I didn't change my mind." He nodded once again, "One more question." He said as he flipped the pancakes. "Aren't you full of questions today?" Gabriella said, beaming a smile at Troy. He laughed, "Do you ever regret anything?". She sat there and nodded, "All the time. You?" Troy nodded and watched the pancakes, "I wish I would have tried harder in school. Get into a college I actually wanted to go to." Gabriella froze for a minute, "I wish I would have stayed around here for college." She looked out the window and viewed the outside.

Troy grabbed two plates and set the pancakes on them. He grabbed the powdered sugar and the butter and went to the table. "You remembered?" She asked as she laughed. He grinned, "Probably the only thing I learned during my senior year.". They laughed as they fixed their pancakes. Troy got up and grabbed two glasses of orange juice and sat back down. "Thanks." Gabriella said as he set the glass in front of her. He just smiled. _I wonder what is going through her mind. I wonder if she still loves me. _Troy tore apart his food a bit and looked at the clock. 10:30. He loved sleeping in. He loved being able to eat a good breakfast. He loved being with Gabriella.

Gabriella got up and headed towards the sink. Troy jumped up and ran and grabbed the dish out of her hand. He rinsed them off in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. She laughed, "Thanks." Troy shut the dishwasher, "No problem. I'm going to go get in the shower. Make yourself at home." He smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. Gabriella sighed as she walked to her room. She dug through her bag to find her journal at the very bottom. She always thought 25 was too old to write in a journal, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to get it published one day. Maybe it would help some women, inspire them to get help. She opened it.

I'm staying with Troy now. His place is very, homey. He hasn't changed much  
from high school. I missed him so much. I'm staying her just until the ex leaves  
town. Man, he can be crazy. I can't stay at Chad and Taylors because he knows  
that I'm close to them. He doesn't know about Troy. Funny story actually.Troy  
was actually my phycologist. Weird how things turn out. I miss highschool soo  
much. I regret leaving New Mexico. I regret leaving Troy. At least I'm here. It  
could be worse. I hope he doesn't want to start a relationship or any thing any  
time soon. I'm not ready. After everything that has happened, I don't know if  
I'll ever be ready. Time will tell. It's weird though. I actually slept and ate. It  
is like, Prozac and Zoloft won't help, but when it comes to being with Troy, I feel  
unbelievable. Maybe it's what I've been missing. Maybe it's what I'm looking  
for.

-Gabriella

She shut the journal and stuffed it back in her bag. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a pink tank top and a yellow polo and changed into it. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She walked out into the hallway. She was going to go watch TV in the living room. The bathroom door swung open and there Troy was, in just a towel. His hair was soaking wet. His body hasn't changed from high school. He was still unbelievably fit, and had the body that every guy wanted to have, and every girl wanted to have next to her at night. Gabriella jumped a bit, and they both turned a bright shade of red. "Sorry." Troy said, as he hurried up and went to his bedroom, "Forgot my clothes." He mumbled as he opened his bedroom door. Gabi flopped down on the couch and sighed a bit. She turned on the TV and watched the news. Troy came out minutes later with jeans and a dark green t-shirt with the Abercrombie logo on it. He sat next to her on the couch. "What are you doing today?" Gabriella asked as she glanced at Troy, who was looking at her. Troy blushed, "Nothing at all." Gabriella smiled. "Well, Chad is having a little get together. Kelsie and Jason and Zeke and even Shar and Ryan are going to be there. Do you wanna go?" Troy asked as he rubbed the back of his head. She nodded. "Great!" Troy said, happy that Gabriella was smiling.

The day passed and the clock was approaching 5:45. They were to be over Chad's by 6:30. They had to leave in 25 minutes, because of the drive. Gabriella walked down the hall and into the living room where Troy was standing. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white tank top and a black button up sweater. Troy thought she looked amazing, but then again, when didn't he thinks he looked amazing. Her heels clicked against the tiles as she walked through the kitchen. "Ready to go?" Troy asked. He stood there in a pair of jeans and a vintage t-shirt with an overcoat. She smiled and nodded.

Twenty minutes and a awkward silence later, they arrived. They were greeted at the door by Taylor who hugged Gabriella. She smiled at Troy. Kelsie, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan ran up to them. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Sharpay squeeled. They laughed and hugged eachother. "Gabs, can you help me in the kitchen?" Taylor called over to her. She went to the kitchen and stood against the counter. "So." Taylor said, with a huge grin on her face. Gabi gave her a confused look. "Don't play dumb Gabriella. How are things with you and Troy." Gabi sat there, "Good, it's great to be talking to him again." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Did anything happen." Gabi shook her head, "Taylor, no many how many attempts you have to take to set me up with someone, I'm not, repeat not. N-O-T! ready for a relationship." Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed, "You know Troy won't do that to you." Gabriella shrugged, "I'm sorry I didn't marry my high school sweetheart." Gabi laughed and walked out of the kitchen with Taylor. "It's never too late." Taylor grinned. Gabi nudged her with her elbow as Troy and Chad approached them.

They sat around and talked, just like old times. Sharpay was getting engaged to a guy she went to college with. Ryan was still single. Kelsie and Jason were still going out after many breakups, and we all know that Taylor and Chad are married. When they came upon Troy and Gabriella's 'status' they both kind of sat there. Single, but they could be so much more. They sipped coffee and talked about how much they miss East High. They laughed at the old memories. "Remember the time when we set Gabriella and Troy up, so that they would not do the musical." Chad said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Gabi and Troy both rolled their eyes, "You guys are terrible." Gabriella said as she Troy nodded in agreement. Everyone laughed. Nothing changed, but at the same time everything did.

Troy and Gabriella soon realized that everyone had left, so they said their goodbyes to Chad and Taylor. "That was fun." Gabriella said as she smiled, walking slightly closer to Troy. He nodded. "Look at them." Troy said, looking up at the sky. Stars. "There's not as many as there used to be when we'd look at them from your backyard." Gabriella said. They both sighed. They got in their car and drove home. They talked the whole ride home about memories. "Remember the one time at dress rehersal when the tree fell over on top of Sharpay." Troy laughed as he drove. Gabriella started laughing hard. "Or the time in Chem when you and Chad almost burnt the school down." They laughed. "That was all Chad." Troy said under his laughs. "Do you remember this?" Troy said as he pulled out his wallet to reveal a picture of them when they were juniors. They were in a photo booth. "Yeah. You just got your license." Gabriella said as she took his wallet and looked closely at the pictures. She flipped through the pictures. There were pictures of his cousins that she recognized from when they were dating. Troy parked the car as soon as he arrived to his place. They got out and headed up to the apartment.

Gabriella changed into pajamas, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Troy did the same. He knocked on her door. He heard foot steps creep across the floor. The door swung open to find a very tired looking Gabriella. He smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room, again." She nodded as she followed him to his room. She crawled up next to him, just like the night before. She looked at the clock, 12:14. Troy was rubbing her back softly. Soon, she fell asleep.

Troy sat there and thought about where this might bring them. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay there forever. He didn't want to go to work, or leave the house. He wanted to be with her. He loved her, but was afraid to say anything about it. He was scared that she didn't feel the same way. He wasn't sure if she was ready for a new relationship after everything that happened. He wanted it to be like senior year, but he knew that things would never be the same.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Theres alot of them! LOL. Anyways, my grade has gone up in English since I started writing. Haha. Anyways. I think I got a little caught up in this chapter. LOL. ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

Gabi woke up in the middle of the night. She was being shaken by someone. She was sweaty, and crying and yelling for help. She opened her eyes to find Troy standing over her. "Gabriella! Gabriella, wake up." She sat up a bit and wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from under her eyes. She was breathing in and out slowly. Troy pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. She was silent. "It was a dream, Gabi." He said as she sobbed into his shoulder. She stopped for a moment. _Gabi? He hasn't called me that since high school. _She stopped crying and looked at Troy. "Thanks." She mumbled under her breathing. "Now go back to sleep." Troy said as he kissed her forehead. He realized what he did and froze, but he seen Gabi smile. He smiled and laid back down, pulling her close into him as she laid next to him.

The morning sun shined through the curtains and onto the two as the alarm clock started to beep. Troy groaned as he rolled out of bed and turned it off. Gabriella sat up, looking around and squinting. "Do you have to work today?" Troy asked as he opened his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. She shook her head, "I have this week off." She said as she stretched her arms up and yawned. "I'll be right back." Troy said, disappearing in the hall. Gabi looked at the clock, 7:00. _How did he manage to get a job that starts late. That's so like Troy. _ She heard the water run and she sat up in bed. She closed her eyes, and minutes later heard the water shut off. She heard footsteps from in the kitchen and decided to go in there. Troy was dressed and ready for work. "Are you coming in today?" Troy asked as he grabbed two cups from the cabinet. She shook her head, "No. If I need to ask you anything, or have any problems I can talk to you here. So I'll cancel." Troy smiled, "That means I get off around 11. We can do something today." He reached in the fridge to pull out Orange Juice. "Shoot, I have to get going." Troy said as he looked at his watch. "The fridge is right there if you want to make breakfast or you want anything." He said as he rushed over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit." Gabriella smiled, "Bye."

She got up and headed for the shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. She grabbed the shampoo and looked at the bottle. _The same stuff since High School_. She laughed as she flipped the lid and smelt it. It screamed Troy. She squirted some in her hand and rubbed it through her hair. After she was done washing her self up, she stepped out. She grabbed the towel from the towel rack and dried off. She wrapped it around her body and headed to the bedroom. She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes from her bag and slipped them on. She returned to the bathroom with a bit of makeup in her hands and set it down. She looked through the cabinet for a hairdryer. Her luck, no. She towel dried her hair a bit and sighed a she watched her bangs frizz up a bit. She grabbed a light color eye shadow and brushed it on, then a darker color in the crease. She put on eyeliner and mascara and left the bathroom. She put everything back in her book bag.

She reached for her cell phone. **1 Missed Call : Taylor**. She pressed send and waited. "Hey girl!" Taylor answered, "What's up?" Gabi sighed, "Nothing really. You?" "Nada. So how are things over there?" Gabi replied, "Good." Taylor laughed a bit, "You have to give me more detail than that. How are you and Troy getting along?" Gabriella replied again, but this time with excitement, "Great!" Taylor squeeled,"Told you. What happened?" Gabi took a long breath in, "I had this bad dream last night and he woke me up, shaking me. Then he held me and kissed my forehead and then we went to sleep." Taylor let out a slight 'aw' and continued, "What was your dream." Gabi froze, "Alan was holding a gun to Troy's head. I woke up crying and screaming and sweating. It was horrible." Taylor giggled. "It's not funny, Tay." Gabi said as she ran a comb through her hair. "You care for him Gabs, alot. And he obviously cares about you too." Gabi sat there for a minute, "You think?" She asked Taylor. "Gabi. He took you into his home. He lets you sleep with him just so you will sleep. He cares for ya." She continued to comb her hair. "Well I've got to go." Gabi said looking at the clock. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Gabi became frustrated with her bangs and french braided her hair back (a/n: like the day she was in the bathroom singing. lol).

A half an hour later Troy walked through the door. "So, what do you want to do today?" Gabi asked him as she hugged him. "I have something planned for us. Don't wear heels." He said as a kool-aid smile creped along his face. Gabi laughed and rolled her eyes as she threw on a pair of flipflops. Troy held up a finger and ran into his room. He walked out and had a different shirt on. He smiled as he grabbed her arm and ran to his car. He drove for around 15 minutes. "Okay, now close your eyes." He said as he pulled around a corner. Gabi laughed and covered her eyes. "Don't peak." Troy said. Gabi ofcourse opened her fingers a little bit, because honestly, who doesn't peak? She saw him pull into his house. "Okay. Now look!" He said as Gabi opened her eyes. "We have a long day planned out don't we?" Troy just nodded and grin.

Troy grabbed a basketball that was sitting on the corner. "How about a little one on one Montez?" Gabi grinned, "Oh you're on Bolton." Troy laughed, "Bring it on!" Gabi giggled and tried her hardest to put on a mean, game face, "Oh, it's already been broughten." Troy started cracking up as Gabi stole the ball from him and ran to the net and did a lay-up. "What now?" She said as she passed the ball to Troy. Troy ran and dunked the basketball. "Not too shabby." Gabi said as she sat there with her hands on her hips. "Not too shabby? That's without playing since highschool." Troy said. "You didn't play in highschool?" Gabi asked as they heard the door open. He shook his head and turned his head to see Mrs. Bolton standing there. "Hey Mom!" He said as he walked over and gave her a hug, Gabriella following. She seemed shocked to see Gabriella there, "Hi Gabi! How are you?" She said as she hugged her son's --- friend? "Hi Mrs. Bolton. I'm good. And you?" Gabriella said as she pulled away and looked at Troy's mom. "I've been better... And younger." The three laughed. "Dad home?" Troy asked as he looked inside the house. She shook her head, "He's at the school." It came to Troy, only one week until school started for the highschoolers. "Well, we're gonna head out. Bye Mom." He said as he hugged her. "Bye Mrs. Bolton. It was good seeing you." Gabi said as she followed Troy. "You too! Have fun. And stay out of trouble." Troy laughed, "We're not in highschool anymore Mom." He said as he got in the car. They waved bye to eachother.

"Where are we going now?" Gabi asked as Troy drove. "Oh you'll see!" Troy grinned. Gabi looked out the window to find Troy pull into East High. He opened Gabi's car door as she got out. He grabbed her arm and started running into the building. She laughed as he pulled her around the corner and up the stairs. Then it hit Gabriella where they were going. They opened a door and there it was. "It's still here?" Gabi asked as she looked around. "Are you serious, I made my Dad make sure they never tore this place down. It'll be a hiding spot for the next Troy Bolton." Troy said. Gabi rolled her eyes. She looked around and found numerous types of flowers and plants. She sat down on the bench as Troy leaned up against the railing. "Bring back any old memories?" Troy asked as he walked over to the bench and sat down next to Gabi. She nodded her head and smiled as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder. They sat there for around fifteen minutes. "Come on. There's more!" Troy said as he got up. She sighed and laughed, "More?" Troy opened the door and nodded. It was getting dark already. Not dark, dark, but it wasn't daylight anymore. He got back in the car and drove for only a minute.

He got out of the car. Gabriella gasped. It was the park where they shared their first kiss. Troy laughed as he got out of the car, but left it running and left the door open. He took Gabriella's hand. She smiled at him, "I can't believe this." She said as she looked at him, getting out of the car. Troy reached inside and turned up the volume on his radio. "May I have this dance?" Troy asked. She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her neck and giggled a bit. It was perfect. The sunset, the scenery, and most of all, the memories. Troy began to sing.

_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you.  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you.  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you,  
Words can't say what love can do.  
I'll be there for you_

Gabriella smiled at the sounds of Troys voice, mixed with Bon Jovi. She smiled as they leaned in and kissed eachother. Just like their first kiss. Gabi smiled at him as he broke the silence, "Now there's a memory." She laughed. "Thank you." She said as she pulled her self close to him, "Today has been amazing."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! x3 thanks darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! Yay! I love you guys! I've been having a good day. My concert (falloutboy and all american rejects) is officially tomorrow (since it's 1 in the morning, haha, I'm a dork, so sue me). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! x3  
**

**

* * *

**

They walked into the apartment complex. "Thanks so much Troy." He smiled and kissed her forehead as they walked into the apartment. They got changed into their pajamas. Gabi sighed as she laid down on the bed and for the first time that week, laid away from Troy. Troy's face dropped as he awaited her to scoot closer to him. When he realized she wasn't going to he sighed, "What's wrong Gabs?" He said, sitting up. "Nothing." She said as she leaned up on her elbows. "Promise?" Gabi sat there for a moment thinking, and nodded her head yes. Troy shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so." and laid back down. Gabi cuddled up to him finally. He smiled as he quickly dozed off. While he was sleeping, Gabi was up thinking. _I promised myself that I wouldn't get back into a relationship. I promised myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt. I don't want my heart broken before, but ofcourse theres nothing left to break. What am I saying? I don't want to get torn to pieces... again. I want to be free. I want... no need to get out of here._

She carefully got out of the bed. She rushed to her room to grab her bookbag. She tore a page out of her journal and her pen. She left a note and set it on Troy's bed where she was supposed to be laying. She sighed as she slowly exited the house and entered the dark night sky. She looked back and had a tear running down her face. She began to walk until she finally reached her apartment after 10 minutes. She entered the place for the first time in a week. There were 10 messages left, all from Alan. She froze, but then realized they were dated from a week ago. She threw her stuff down and laid on her bed, but this time alone. She stayed up all night. She had mixed feelings, she felt afraid, guilty, and bad. But she was free. There was noone that could break her heart.

That morning Troy woke up. He rolled over to find himself wrapping his arm around a pillow. He jumped as he opened his eyes. He grabbed the note.

Troy,  
I'm sorry. I just can't be here anymore. I'm back home now. I'm just  
not sure about things Troy. I'm sorry, I really am. Maybe someday  
you will forgive me for leaving you... again. Maybe not.  
-Gabriella

Troy felt a warm tear roll down his cheek and onto the paper. He walked into her room to find her journal laying on her bed. He sat down on her bed and grabbed the journal and flipped through pages.

_I'm leaving. I don't know where I am going, but I have to get out  
of here. Troy is a great guy, but I'm not ready for a relationship.  
I just don't know how to tell him without seeming like a lame  
highschooler. I love him, but I don't want to get my heart ripped  
out of my chest again. I'm almost sorry for what I'm about to do.  
-Gabriella_

It was dated for the previous day. He sighed as he threw it down. He grabbed his cellphone and looked at the clock. He was already late for work. Great. He called Chad. "PICK UP!" Troy yelled, half of it was the beginning of their conversation. "What's wrong?" Chad said. Troy jumped, he was unaware that someone had picked up. "She left. She walked out." Troy cried as Chad was on the other line confused. "Nuhuh." Chad said, with sympathy in his voice. "Where does she live. I have to talk to her Chad. I have to." Chad gave him directions. "Thanks man." "No prob man. Good luck." He said as he hung up the phone. Troy ran out to his car and tried to remember the directions. He pulled into a rundown apartment building. He ran up to Gabriella's door and pounded on it. Noone answered. He opened the door, unlocked. This is how weird people get in, kids. He found Gabriella sitting at a table, with her head in her hands. "You really shouldn't leave your door open like that. And you really shouldn't walk out and walk home by yourself." Gabi didn't move. "Gabi. Please talk to me." She didn't move, still. "Well. You left this at my place." He said as tossed the pink journal on the table. Gabi looked up a little, her face was red and tears were streaming down. Troy pulled a chair up next to her. He wrapped her arms around her. "Gabi, I'm begging you. Just talk to me." She looked up at him. Troy looked around the apartment. "I'm not ready for a relationship Troy. I'm just not ready." Troy sat there, tears rolling down his face by now. "I understand." He said as he hugged her tighter. "That's the thing Troy. You don't know. You have no idea what it's like." He got up, "You're right Gabi. I don't." He began to walk out, "I understand you need time though Gabi." He paused as he turned around, "And I'll be waiting for you." He closed the door behind him. Gabriella got up and looked out the window through the blinds. Troy turned around several times to see if she was following him. Nope, no Gabriella. He got in his car and drove away.

Gabriella walked to her room, removing tears that ran down her eyes. She pulled a book off the bookshelf and sat down. She opened it and began to read.

I can't really explain what I'm feeling right now. But I met this  
boy. He's amazing. I know I just met him, but he's really some  
thing special. I didn't feel like a genius, or even smart.I just felt  
like a girl. Nothing gold can stay, ofcourse. I'll probably never  
see the kid. Times like this give me mixed feelings about life.  
-Gabriella

She flipped a few pages.

_Today was the most amazing day of my life. I realize I didn't  
write for a few days, but who has time anymore? But it's 1 in  
the morning, and I can't sleep. Anyways, Troy finally asked  
me out. It's been amazing. And guess what? Today he kissed  
me. It was our first kiss together, and my first kiss ever. I did  
not tell him that though. It'd be too lame. Anyways, he took  
me to a park and he started to sing to me, and we were dancing  
and then we kissed. It was by far the best day yet. That's all.  
good night, gabriella x3_

She closed the book and sighed as she grabbed another book from her last year of college.

_Sometimes I miss Troy. I wish I would have never left NM. I  
wish I would have never gone off to Yale. I left behind every  
thing I loved about life, and now I have nothing. Except for a  
boyfriend, who I can't quite get over, even though everyone  
and their mom's says I have to. They say he treats me like  
crap, but I don't see what they mean. Sure we get in fights  
alot, and they get pretty... rough, but I mean, what fights  
don't? -Gabi_

She flipped to the end of the book.

I have to get out of here. I need to go where I don't get treated  
like crap, or I'm loved. And I know exactly where to go for that.  
Aunt Nenny wants me to go get some anti-depressants when I  
get out there. She offered for me to live with her. Hopefully  
noone has changed. -Gabs

She looked down. The only person that ever loved her was Troy. And she just threw that all away. Twice. She grabbed her keys and changed into blue jeans, and ran to her car. She drove fast, in hopes that Troy was still at home. She banged on his door with her fists, with tears running down her face. He soon opened the door, his face red and sad. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She said as she held on tight to him. He sat there and hugged her. "I love you Troy." And that's all he had to hear. "I love you too Gabriella." She kissed him and then smiled at him. "Here." Troy said as he handed her a box of half full kleenexs that he was using earlier. She smiled, "Thanks." She looked at him, "Can we talk though?" He froze. That's what she said the first time she left him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. But I would really enjoy Zac Efron :)**

**_Sorry for not updating in a bit. I had a falloutboy concert on Thursday, and on Friday i had my friends birthday party and on Saturday I wasn't home at all. So sorry if this is short, but I have to leave in like five minutes. LOL. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers. You make me extremely happy! x3 Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Troy. You have to do something for me." Gabriella said, staring at him. He nodded. "Never break my heart. I'm trusting you." She smiled at him. He grinned and nearly knocked her off of the couch when he started to kiss her. She laughed. "I would never do anything to hurt you Gabriella Anne Montez. I love you, I always have and always will." He said as a comforting smile approached their face. "I love you too." And that was all it took. They were now officially a couple... Again.

"What are you doing today?" Gabriella asked as she fiddled with the hair that laid on his neck. "Well. It's kind of late to go to work, so the day is ours!" Troy answered as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella, bringing her closer to him, "Perhaps dinner and a movie?". Gabriella smiled, "I'd like that." Troy smiled, "Let's go." Gabriella looked at Troy, "Ahem. Look at me." Troy rolled his eyes, "You girls and how you look. I'd go out in sweats and t-shirt." Gabriella laughed, "But see, I wouldn't go out with you if you wore sweats and a t-shirt out to dinner." He mouthed 'ouch' as he rested his forehead against Gabriella's, looking her in her eyes, "That hurt." Gabriella started laughing as she kissed his cheek and let go of Troy, "I don't know about you, but I have to get ready." She said as she grabbed her keys off of the table. He grabbed her arm, "Just wait for me to get changed, and I'll drive you over your house." Gabriella nodded. Troy ran to his room and threw on a pair of jeans, and a blue Abercrombie polo. He ran his fingers through his hair. Perfect. He ran out of his room, grabbed his keys, and grabbed Gabriella's hand, dragging themselves out the door. He opened her car door and shut it carefully behind her. He got in the drivers seat and began to drive.

He pulled up to Gabriella's house. She ran upstairs and quickly changed and put makeup on. Troy awaited down the stairs in his car and watched the cars past, glancing over every few seconds to see if she was coming. There was a silver Ford Escape that drove by at least ten times. Then Gabriella was visible, walking out to the car. She had on jeans and a pink longsleeved tunic. She carried her tote under her arm and threw it in the back seat. Troy smiled at her, "You ready?" She nodded as she smiled back at him. He grabbed a hold of Gabriella's hand and enlaced his fingers with hers. He drove through the busy city and to a movie theater. Whilst in the ticket line, they were clueless as to what they wanted to see. Gabriella pointed up at the screen and Troy watched as her face lit up. He wanted to groan. It was the modern day version of the notebook a/n: since this is like 7 years ahead, but Troy agreed. They bought pops and decided on no popcorn since they were going to go out later. Troy paid and they walked to the theater, picked seats and sat down.

Soon the movie ended, and all of the girls and groaning boyfriends left the theater. But Gabi was speechless, "That was even better than the Notebook." Troy laughed as he grabbed her hand and helped her up, "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded as she smiled. Troy led her ou to the car. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" Gabriella looked out the window. He waved a hand infront of her face, "Gabriella!" He practically yelled, causing her to jump. "I take you to see a movie and you're gone." He laughed, noticing that Gabriella wasn't laughing. She stared out the window. "Okay. What's wrong?" Troy said as he grabbed her hand, and she grabbed onto his tighter, squeezing it in fear. "Gabi talk to me." She turned to him, "Troy. We have to go back to your house." Troy looked out the window to see what she was staring at, and there was that damn silver Escape. He began to speed and take side streets, hoping to loose him. He pulled up to his place, Gabi grabbed her tote and ran to his apartment, Troy following close behind her. They closed the door behind them, locking it. "Troy. It's Alan." She fell into Troy's arms. She began to cry uncontrolably, "It's okay. I'm here with you Gabi. I'm not letting anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair, "I love you." "Thank you." She said under her cries.

There was pounding on the doors, causing Gabriella to scream louder. "Gabi, I need you to go in my room and lock the doors, okay?" She nodded as she ran off into his room, but peeked out, "Troy?" She asked, causing him to look over at her. "I love you." Troy smiled and mouthed I love you too, and motioned with his hands for her to go inside the room. He turned back around and walked to the door. He slowly opened it. "What in the fuck do you want?" Troy asked with an angry tone. "I want my girlfriend back." He said as he pushed Troy out of the way, "Where in the hell is she?" Troy grabbed the guy by the shoulder and swung a punch, hitting him in the jaw, "You don't touch Gabriella." Troy said as he looked at the guys bleeding mouth. _'I've still got it in me.' _Troy thought as he laughed, becoming zoned out. He zoned back in when he was punched in the face. "Asshole." Troy mummbled as he grabbed Alan's shoulder as he was trying to walk to the bedrooms. He kicked the back of Alan's knees causing him to topple over. Troy began kicking his sides, "How many times do I have to tell you? You do not go near Gabriella. Understand?" Troy asked as he looked at the man on the floor. "Now you better leave before I call the cops. You have no right to be here." The man slowly got up, "I'll be back." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Troy ran his fingers over his jaw, wiping off the blood. He rushed to the bedroom to Gabi leaning against the door crying. He pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Gabi. He's gone." She cried into his shoulder and looked up. "Oh my god." She said as she looked at Troy's mouth. "It's okay Gabi. It doesn't hurt. I promise." She grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet and ran it under cold water, and held it up against his mouth. "Thank you Troy." She said as she wiped off the blood. He smiled, but then winced in pain, "No problem." She sighed, "Noone has ever done that for me before." She said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled, but then winced in pain. Gabi ran her fingers through his hair, down his neck and down his back. Troy leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Gabi was already there. He yelped in pain as their lips touched. "That may have to wait." Gabriella said, half laughing. Troy pouted as he wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist.

They laid on the bed together. She laid on his chest as she ran her fingers around, tracing every inch of his well defined abs. Troy ran his fingers through her hair. "Gabi?" Troy asked, she turned her head up, "What if I was to tell you I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" Gabi smiled, "I'd agree." Troy smiled back, "And what if I was to tell you that you were the only person I ever loved." Gabriella scooted up, now face to face with her boyfriend. "I would tell you that you are the only person I loved." Gabi took a deep breath in, preparing for what comes next. Troy just smiled, "Good. Because I'd do anything for you. And I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light."

* * *

**_It's short. I'm sorry :( I'll update later tonight._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. I love them! You guys are awesome! I'm coming up with some great plans for this story. x3 hehe. well. enjoy the story!  
**

**

* * *

**

Gabi woke up the next morning alone. She found a note next to her and smiled as she looked at the clock, 10:00.

_Good morning my love. Didn't want to wake  
you up. You look so beautiful when you're  
sleeping. Have a nice day. I love you. -troy_

She set it back down and got out of bed. She got in the shower and dried her hair. She threw on jeans and a t-shirt. While she was putting on her makeup she heard her phone ring. She sighed as she picked it up.

"Hello?" "Hi, is Gabriella there?" Confused, Gabriella responded, "This is she." "Great news! This is Tracy Johnson, Olivers wife." Gabriella's heart stopped as the woman continued, "They loved your book and want to publish it. Can you make it on Monday for a meeting." Gabriella wanted to scream. "That's great!" "Good. Over the weekend, try to think of a cover for the book." Gabriella's grin got even bigger, "Will do!" "Thank you Ms. Montez. I will be seeing you on Monday." "Bye!" Gabriella said.

As she hung up the phone she screamed. She looked at the clock, 1. She sat down on the bed with paper and pen in hand.

_I never listened to my friends advice on taking a risk. Not  
when I wanted to ask out a boy, or when I wanted to try  
a new sport. The first time I took it was a disaster. I left  
everything behind. Miserable? Ofcourse. Not only did  
I leave behind everything I ever loved, but I took in so much  
more than I bargained for. Some call it luck, well I call it fate.  
Fate keeps things together. Fate is always there. Fate never dies._

She smiled as she put the pen down. 2:00. Troy was getting out in two hours. She rushed to her house and looked through her closet. She grabbed a dress and heels and put it on. She played out her makeup a bit and did her hair. She grabbed a small purse and took off. The hour and a half went by quickly, because by the time she got done, it was a half an hour until Troy got out. She drove around whilst calling for reservations and finally she got in. She put the car in park and stood outside of Troy's building. Five minutes later he walked out.

He stood speechless as he seen Gabriella dressed up. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Wow!" He said as he took a step back to look at her. Gabi laughed. "What are you doing here?" Troy asked as he kissed her gently on the lips. "We're going out to celebrate!" She said as she led Troy to her car. "Celebrate what exactly?" Troy said as they both got in. "We'll talk about it in a minute." Troy watched as the sun set down over Albequerque. They pulled into a expensive Italian restaraunt. "Wow." Troy said, unsure of what was happening. They sat down at their table.

"Troy. Mrs. Johnson called today." Troy looked confused. "Johnson sent her some of my work, and she loved it, so she asked for more. I ended writing around 400 pages." Gabi grinned, "She called back and they want to publish it." Troy's jaw dropped, "Oh my God. Congratulations." He said grabbing her hand. "You never told me anything about this!" Gabi looked down at their hands, "Never came to mind. It was just a hobby. I didn't think it'd actually do anything." Troy laughed as he kissed her hand, "I'm so proud of you." He paused, "What's the book about." Gabi grinned, "Oh. You'll see."

----------------------

Monday came up quickly. Gabi got up at 8 and got ready for her 12 o clock appointment. She dressed in a blazer and a dress pants. She carried a tote bag with her ideas. She did her hair and left it down. She put on some heels and kissed Troy goodbye. "Good luck today!" Troy said as he kissed her on the lips, "I love you." Gabi smiled, "I love you too."

Gabi watched the clock roll over to 11:oo. She felt a anchor sink in her stomach. She breathed in and out. She wanted it this so badly. She flipped through her diary that she brought with her and read the journal entries from HighSchool. She laughed alot over what little drama they thought was the end of the world. She glanced over at the clock that read a quarter til. She was going to be late if she didn't leave right that second. She grabbed her bag and her purse and headed out the door.

The interview went great. They loved the idea and Gabriella was signed to the publishing company. She sat back in her drivers seat and sighed at what a good say she was having. An idea popped into her head. She rushed to her house and grabbed a few boxes of things. She went to the store and bought food and candles. She smiled as she finally arrived at Troy's house. She had an hour to get things going. She began to cook Fettucine Alfredo and garlic bread. As it was cooking she lit candles in the front room and laid the boxes by the couch. She put the dinner on a plate and Troy walked in, amazed at this. She ran over to him and practically jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. He grinned, "So things went well." She grinned back, "You have no idea. Sit down." She said, gesturing to the couch. She went in the kitchen and brought out food. He raised an eyebrow, "You cooked?" She hit him playfully upside the head. He kissed her cheek, "It looks great hunny." She smiled. They ate and then Gabi took the dishes to the kitchen and left them on the counter. She walked back in the room. She opened one of the boxes and pulled out a stack of pictures. Troy laughed, "No way!" He said as he grabbed some of them. He looked through pictures of homecoming and prom from their junior and senior year. Gabi curled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They spent hours laughing at pictures.

They settled down together under the light of the candles and laid there. It was amazing, it was like old times. It was like fate.

* * *

**_Kind of just a filler of what happened. I'm off to write the next chapter right now!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: i own nothing  
authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them! This week is kind of crazy, I teach dance everyday and then on thursday, friday and saturday i have dance rehersal/recitals. So, if i do post, it will be short. Sorry for the inconvenience! hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! x3  
**

**

* * *

**

It was four months later and everything was going great for Troy and Gabriella. Gabi moved in with Troy, and was making loads of money from her book. It was under NewYorkTime's best sellers list. They were in love. It was just like highschool.

Gabi woke up at 7 with Troy. She began to cook him breakfast. He wrapped his arms around her waste and leaned over her shoulder, "Smells good." Troy said as he inhaled the aroma of the pancakes. She kissed him on the cheek. She flipped them as Troy started to tickle her. She hit him on the arm with the spatula, "Troy Alexander Bolton, you stop..." she began to laugh uncontrollably, "right now." The tickling came to hault and Gabi finnished cooking. She set the plate infront of him and grabbed her plate. "Thank you." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella. They finnished eating and Troy went on his way. "Don't get into trouble. And keep the doors locked." Troy said as he kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes mother." Gabriella laughed as she kissed him back. "I love you." "Love you too." With that, Troy left.

Gabriella gathered clothes from their room. She looked around at Troy's mess. She laughed as she threw his blazer and a pair of jeans in her arms. She headed to the laundry room. There waabis something rattling around in Troy's pocket of his blazer. She reached her hand in and pulled it out. Her heart stopped as she looked at it. Tears started falling from her eyes. There it was, a ring box. She opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. She hunched over on the floor crying. She reached up and grabbed her cellphone. "Tay. Get over here asap." And with that she hung up. She crawled to her couch and sat down, admiring the ring. Taylor barged in, using the key that Troy gave Chad for 'emergencies'.

"Gabi! What's wrong." Taylor said, running over to Gabi. "T-Troy.. He." Taylor growled fiercly, "Troy what? Oh he better watch out." Gabriella cried, "No. Tay look." She exposed the diamond ring, "I found it in his blazer." Taylors jaw dropped, "What's the big deal then?" "TAY! He doens't know I found it." Taylor nodded, "Well you have two options. One, don't let him know you saw it. or Two, start wearing it." That caused Gabi to laugh. "Just put it back in the coat and set it back where you found it." Gabi nodded. "But first." Gabi started as she slipped the ring on, "Look." Gabi and Taylor both cocked their heads to the side, admiring the ring. She slipped it off, put it back in the box, put the box in the blazer and set it back on the bed. Taylor hugged Gabi, "If you need anything call me." Gabi nodded, "Thanks." "Anytime!" Taylor smiled as she left the room.

She took a cold shower, still in complete shock of what happened. She couldn't believe it. "I am going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton." Gabriella said as she smiled. She quickly washed up and got out. She got changed and did her hair. She put on makeup. She sat around all day, deep in thought.

Hours later Troy came home. He was happy, no, he was estatic. He had a pep in his step. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around a sleeping Gabriella. She soon woke up and curled up to him. "Have a good day?" Gabi grinned, "You could say that." Troy grabbed her hand, helping her stand up, "Let me go get dressed." Troy said as he walked to the room. He threw on blue jeans and a dress shirt. He came back and grabbed Gabi's hand and led her out. "Where are we going?" Troy sighed, "Taylor didn't tell you? We're having a gettogether over their house." Gabi sat there, "I just talked to her today and she said nothing about it." Troy shrugged as he began to drive.

They arrived at Chad's place. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie, Jason, Zeke were already sitting there. They all gathered over food and drinks. "Gabs. You know I love you right?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arm around Gabi. She nodded as she set down her glass of wine. He kissed her gently on the lips, "And you know there's nothing I would ever do to hurt you." Gabi once again nodded. He sunk down to his knee's. "And that I want you to marry me, and spend the rest of our lives growing old together?" Warm tears started to roll down Gabi's cheeks. Troy grinned as she started nodding her head, "Oh my god. Of course!" She said as she slipped on the ring. She felt horrible, she ruined the suprise. She felt outrageously happy, she was now engaged to the love of her life.

Everyone started to clap as Troy stood up and pulled Gabi into a tight hug and began to kiss her. The pulled away and smiled at eachother, both of them smiling. "Told you it's never too late to marry your highschool sweetheart." Taylor said, brushing Gabi's shoulder. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Yelled Gabi. Taylor nodded, "Sorry Gabi..." Gabi laughed, "I'm not mad. I'm shocked that you could keep a secret." Everyone started to laugh. Gabi wrapped her arms around Troy once again. "One more suprise." Troy said as he led Gabi out of Chad and Taylor's place. They drove for 10 minutes. Troy finally put the car in park. He led Gabriella out. She looked around, amazed to find her old house. She stared at the for sale sign. She always wanted to move in here. There were so many memories, but she couldn't buy it after her mom died. "I-It's sold." Gabriella said as she looked down, dissapointed. Troy pulled out keys and led her to the house and opened the door, "Suprise!" Gabi started to scream. Everyone from the party followed them, amazed at what happened. None of them knew about this part. She threw her arms around Troy as she stood in the same spot where they were first labeled 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. She stood on her toes and kissed him passionatly on the lips, "I think I am the luckiest person in the world." Gabi said. Troy grinned, "Nah. That'd be me."

She looked around. It was a perfect night. Everyone she loved was there. The sun was setting over their new house as the couple held eachother. She cried tears of happiness into Troy's shirt. He laughed under the few tears that rolled down her eyes. She looked around again as flashbacks of memories clustered her thoughts. She smiled as she leaned against Troy. This house was where they were first boyfriend and girlfriend, where they had their first fight, where they made up from the fights, and the house they began to love. She only had one wish, and that was for her mother to be there. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked around to find herself alone and Troy over taking a picture of the house. Gabriella smiled, "I love you mom." She whispered. She knew that there was so many great memories to come. Marriage, and perhaps even children. She smiled as she rushed over to Troy and jumped on him. "I love you." She said as she kissed his cheek.

**

* * *

Well... there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the shortness.**


End file.
